Great Minds Think Alike
by Flabbergasted Mess
Summary: Aphrodite pays a visit to Camp Half-Blood and gives the campers a 'Treat'. Percy and Annabeth struggle with keeping their thoughts about this and other things to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**This is TheVintageDress's first chapter to the story. I adopted it and she said I could use the first chapter she wrote. **

Annabeth's Pov

The day started like normal a camp half blood I was on my way over to Percy's cabin to check on him. Like always he was asleep. It was 10 o'lock he should be up! I opened the door slightly to see an unmade bed, clothes everywhere, and a dead asleep Percy. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. I uncontrollably blushed deep red.

"Percy" I said in a soft tone. Nothing.

"Percy?" I said a little louder. He stirred.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Get up!"

"Make me," He stated groggily.

Hmmmnnn how to wake up a super hot guy...

"Percy! Help some guy is trying to kiss me!" I yelled at the top of lungs. Percy jumped out of bed, taking in his surroundings. "What where?" I burst out laughing right before he drew riptide. "You...Should..see you...see your face" He turned red as a tomato.

"Well you got me up. What do you want?" He asked me I gave him a fake hurt look.

"No! Not that way...I only...You know...sorry" He starred at me for a second.

"It's okay. Breakfast is O-V-E-R over " I said.

"Aww man!" Percy stomped his foot. Then he turned to me. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked moving closer to me.

"I thought you would get there on your own time, plus Chiron said he has an announcement," I stated.

He went to the bathroom, changed wearing a baby blue T shirt and a jeans.

I smiled as he walked out, together we headed to the Dinning Pavilion.

"Attention Warriors! Fall in! I have been told Olympus is having a challenge. Each God or Goddess will give a Challenge to complete. You will work in partners and go cross country around the united states. Till you end up in Redwoods, California. You will work in partners to complete the challenge, we will leave tomorrow. Good day to you all" I got exited a challenge. Hope my mom is on my side.

"Hey! Annabeth!" I turned to see Mark Kenneth a guy from the Apollo Cabin.

Percy was right beside me, his face reddened.

Does Percy like me? I hope he does. 'Cause I like him.

"Oh...Hey Mark" I stuttered.

He smiled brightly. Son of Apollo indeed.

"I was wondering...do you want to be my partner?" He gave me a hopeful glance, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Annabeth's my partner" Percy said wrapping his muscular arm around me.

"You are?" Mark frown then glared at Percy.

"I am?" Percy gave me a pointed look.

"I am" I said hastily and more confident.

"Okay...well then bye" He waved off, I could hear him mutter curses as he walked away.

"I'm your Partner?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes you are" He said it happily. "I was saving you from a stud" I nodded but why did I feel like there were other reasons why.

Piper came running toward us. "Hey Pipes" I said.

She opened her mouth then closed it.

She looked at me and Percy. Then I realized he had his arm still around me. He let go to much of my dismay longing the warmth.

She shook her head. "Anyway" Piper began "My-my mother is here and wants to see, me, Jason, Katie, Travis, and you two" I gave her a puzzeled look and followed her to her cabin.

Aphrodite was there squealing. I gave her a are-u-serious look.

"Good your all here" she said.

"Yeah, one question-Why?" Travis asked.

Katie was standing next to him. Looking awfully nervous, he was too.

"Oh...just to have fun..or metal with you" She whispered to last part. We all heard.

"What do you-" I began, but pink dust cover the room and Aphrodite was gone.

**(Percy Bold**_, Annabeth Italics)_

**What Hell Aphrodite? **I heard someone say.

_That's not me. Who is in my Head_!

**Who do you think, Wise Girl? Stupid Aphrodite what does she get out of this?**

_Entertainment _I stated

I saw Katie jump and Piper give a weird look at Jason. I guess we all got it.

**Got that right. Now were is she?**

_On Olympus probably watching us through her junk_

**Great**

_I know_

_"_Piper, I am going to kill you Mom" Katie said.

"How long does this last" I asked her.

"Um...We should ask Chiron"

We raced to the Pavilion to see Chiron.

"Chiron we have a huge problem!" Percy said.

"And what that is?"

"I can hear Annabeth's Thoughts"

"I can hear Percy's"

"I can hear Travis's"

"I can Hear Katie's

"I can hear Jason's"

"and I can hear Piper's"

We all shouted

Chiron looked at us weird then began laughing, "Why are you laughing this isn't funny?" I stated.

"Oh, my dear..it is...One of Aphrodite's old tricks I see"

"So whats the antidote?" Travis asked.

"There...oh I can't tell you that wold ruin everything!" He exclaimed.

We all gave him shocked expressions.

"Sorry I have to leave" He said and galloped off.

"What do we do?" Katie asked.

"I'm not going to be used as crappy entertainment" Percy said.

We all agreed.

The next would be tough I have to mind what I say around Percy...Could I use this to my benefit.

*That night*

I went to bed and heard Percy talking to himself.

**-What am I going to do? What if she finds out and is disgusted. I mean were only friends and this could jeopardize that. If only she knew how I truly felt about her. How can I act around knowing she can hear every thought I think, She doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing. Oh Annabeth.**

My eyes widen in shock at this.

**Annabeth are you there? Did you hear me?**

_Hmmnn no, I was just trying to sleep._

**Well goodnight**

_Goodnight _

He sighed and fell asleep.

**Disclaimer-Do not own/Not original idea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Review! Please? (Bold Percy, **_Italics Annabeth) _

Annabeth POV

_Percy! Morning time! _Ishouted to his brain, like he could hear. But he could.

**Mfff? **

_Yes 'Mfff?' now get up! _ I shouted, getting dressed in camp clothes.

"Alright people! Get up!" I said to my cabin, clapping my hands. They all lined up behind me as we walked to breakfast, and I saw Percy stumbling around in his cabin.

_Hey Seaweed Brain? You might want to put the rest of your clothes on._

**Why? Oh… Maybe I should close the blinds. **

_I wish I was blind. _I remarked, entering the dining pavilion. I heard the chattering as our cabin sat down, and I looked for Percy, who was walking around to his table.

"Beef and cheese, please," I asked from a harpy, and then my food was on my plate. I walked over to the fire,

"Thanks mom," I said, and then sat back down. I saw one of my siblings pointing at Percy,

"What?" I asked, and then they told me.

_Uh, Perce, xyz. _

**Wha-oh… **

"Just a second guys," I said, getting up from my table and walked to Percy.

"Yes?" he asked,

"Well, I'm happy to see you too," I replied, smiling.

"You better can hear Juniper's, and vise versa,"

"Wow, you know those words? Percy, I'm impressed,"

"Thanks, I'm flattered," he replied, bluntly.

_Dang, he looks good when he's not flattered,_

**I'm like that all the time, **

_Percy?! Oh… _he smirked, and I blushed,

**Nice one, Wise Girl,**

_Can't you shut up? _He kept quiet, but smirked.

"Oh come on! I was talking about…" I looked around, "Mr. D," I said, blushing still.

"Annabeth, you and I both know that you just lied,"

"Huh? Oh," I made some sounds, and then raised my right hand, "'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,'"

"Wow, alright, Hannabeth,

"Harrabeth, Peter Johnson" I corrected,

"Weasly, Peter Weasly," we both smiled.

"I think you're bad for my health,"

'I think you're bad for my brain," we leaned across the table, our faces one inch apart, but we heard a voice.

"Percy! Help!" Grover said, we turned our heads to face Grover,

"Yes?" I asked him,

"Chris can hear Clarisse's and she can hear his, and the nymphs can hear everyone's!" he reported, out of breath. I looked at Percy,

"Harrabeth, what do you think?" he asked me,

"I don't know Ron, what do you think?"

"Well, Potter, I think that-" I interrupted him,

"It's Chatter,"

"Whatever, what do you think Chatter?" I saw out of the corner of my eye, Grover's head was going back and forth from me and Percy.

"Okay… explain the names," he said,

I looked at Percy, who smiled at me.

_You do it._

**No you!**

_If you do it, I'll tell you why the earth is round,_

**Done,**

"Today is… Harry Potter day, and to… honor that… Annabe- er, Harrabeth and I have decided to change our names for twenty four hours," he explained to Grover, who nodded and stroked his beard.

"Uh huh…" he said,

"Anyway, Weasly and I must be off," I said, grabbing Percy's arm and leading him out of the dining pavilion.

_Harry Potter day? _

**It was either that or Change your name day,**

_Your creativity amazes me. _

**What? How much of it I have? **

_No, the lack of it. _

**Did you like this chapter? Good? Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it takes me so long to update on this story, I get distracted with my other ones. But here's number three! **

"So, each of you will be working with the one who can hear your thoughts until you resolve the matter. Now get to work," Chiron ordered all of us. We were in the Big House, we meaning Percy, Travis, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, and the rest of the people who could her each others thoughts. I looked over my shoulder, at Percy, who was standing behind me, next to Grover. He looked at me, but I couldn't tell if he was happy or nervous about this. I'm not sure what I was, maybe both. Once the meeting was adjourned, he grabbed my hand and led me to the woods. Letting go of my hand, he sat down, and I followed him.

"Ideas?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I had a backpack with me, so I pulled out a notebook that held every idea about this thing. Percy's eyes widened.

"Annabeth, you don't put two things down and call it a day, do you?"

"Isn't that what normal people do?"

"Yes,"

"My point exactly," he smiled, at then took my notebook. I watched at he turned the pages, and then asked, "You really reading those?"

" 'Dinosaurs will come back and everyone who can hear the thoughts have to help them,' Annabeth, how late was it when you wrote these? I mean… not that that would be awesome or anything, but… I mean… really?" I blushed and snatched the notebook away from him, being proud that'd he really read something, which was mine.

"Alright, so maybe I stayed up late last night,"

"Maybe?"

"Shut up, what ideas do you have?"

"I don't know I kind of like the one where we all ki- I mean, that dinosaur one was cool… but I think that maybe we have to…" he swallowed, before thinking it to me,

**Kiss. **

_You're kidding. _Percy looked hurt.

**Aw, come on Annabeth, at least I didn't kill the dinosaur idea!**

_Percy, you honestly think tha- wait. _I began to write down more ideas in my notebook.

"Gotta go Percy! Catch you at the bonfire!" Running, I yelled behind my shoulder.

-At the Bonfire-

Watching the flames of the bonfire roar higher, I sang along to the songs.

"Wooah, woah, I'm a demigod, a demigod…. I'm waking up, from the monster fight, I grab my sword and drink nectar, I'm breathing in, some air. Woah I'm waking up. I feel it in my soul enough to make Medusa blow, welcome to the new days, to the new day. Welcome to the new days, to the new days," I sang, along with the rest of the camp. When the song ended, Chiron trotted to the front of the bonfire, facing the campers. I looked at Percy, who was sitting next to me, eyeing the side of my face. He looked away.

_Percy? _

**Yes? **

_Why you looking at me? _

**N-no reason **

I looked back at Chiron.

"Annabeth, have you and Percy made any progress?" he asked me. I looked at Percy again, and we both stood.

"Chiron, yeah, we have," Percy said. Watching him, the camp snickered. But I didn't know what he would do,

"We think that we have found out how to solve this," he continued, then quickly, he took both my hands and kissed me in front of the whole camp.


End file.
